red-papillon
by Ferrum
Summary: two of valkyrie's einherjar.


Red Papillon

_ _

_I wanted to give warning before you started to read the fic:___

_1)__This fic contains spoilers, and read it if you already beat Valkyrie Profile. ___

_2)__For Private Use only and I didn't make it with any Profit Motive.___

_3)__Valkyrie Profile is an original story made by Tri-Ace Profile Project; Enix This Software House also owns the Copyright of the Story and the Character and the Phrases, and all.___

_That's mean _**Valkyrie Profile is Copyright by Tri-Ace Profile Project; Enix.**

** **

** **

So… so… this is a fan fiction about The Song Maiden and The Samurai both from Valkyrie Profile. You know who they are.

The reddish sky of fire and blood stormed above the horizon of the afternoon.

Something's wrong with the enemy troopers!

Yes, they screamed in enthusiasm just like fire was burning behind them. He knew what the conclusion with that single sentence.

It's a chance.

His side knew about the song maiden, the girl that encouraged the soldiers. But not just that, she also made them transferred into berserkers. And he knew that it bothered his side too much. 

Not the Hai-Lan samurais dressed in raw brown and carrying long length sword called katana that they feared of, but the song maiden. The girl…

The Samurai could see the reddish orange sky like blood in the horizon in that afternoon.

As a samurai, he knew his job at this situation… fight… kill as much as enemy that you could…

Yes, that was the only purpose why he was here.

Fight and Kill…

Fight and Kill…

Fight and Kill?

What are the meanings of those words…?

The Song Maiden had heard that words for the last 14 years she had been in war. 

No, even before the war itself got started, she was prepared to that; Fight and Kill. 

"Why didn't you kill them!!!???? You're a damned sorceress, aren't you!!!!????"

Kill? What do you mean by kill? What is killing?

"Take their lives, you fool!!!"

Taking lives…?

There was something trembling in her heart, a force from her inner self, wanted to break through from her inner organ, and outside herself, so it could flying freely and let her un torched with something that would burn her. But, she couldn't… she only said softly in her heart…

That what a Song Maiden does?

She thought what they're doing was only singing, and singing. That's why it called Song Maiden, singing lady. A girl purposed only for singing. Any kind of singing with her power, to cheer, to encourage, to help, and even… to make something darker that tingles a human came out to their surface, their body from beneath the deep canyon of holiness and darkness.

She had enough of seeing them. The darkness, the wicked laughter of every dark shadow she had to rise when she was in her duty…

That's enough, enough, enough and enough…

Her human heart and soul were refused the order and her will… No, she wasn't willing this… She will for something else… something else. And the rolling tape at her throat stopped at that moment. 

She wanted something else.

Else than the darkness she always saw at her closed forever eyes, the darkness at people's souls; the darkness that was everywhere.

The darkness was in full…

The darkness was fully closed his eyes.

Something's was weight-full pressing his body but not the red Japanese armor that he wore. More heavy than his helmet he put on. Something's more painful to hold but not his katana. 

The sticky crimson glue was flowing from her katana. A piece of light pink of flesh was still sticking at his katana's edge. The un-breathed marionette like was fallen back to the brown of mother earth.

No, poor mother earth… She was not brown or green anymore…

At the place he was standing until the distance horizon, he saw the same un-breathed marionettes and the sea of sticky crimson glues and pieces of the light pink flesh.

His… **friends** kept in killing like the same berserkers they saw few days… weeks, months even years ago; berserkers of the Song Maiden. 

Even he, yes, Oh, gods! Even he maybe was one of them a few minutes ago…

Then he had the flashing light over his mind that she had to search the Song Maiden, and he had to kill her by any purposes. He **had** to kill her, now that is his purpose… Kill the Song Maiden.

Kill the Song Maiden…

Yes, kill the Song Maiden, kill me…

Her inner self was screaming into high joy of angels choir when she heard the steps, the different steps from the ones she heard ever. Maybe, another's steps… But, another she was shrinking, and even fell to a darker tunnel, made her more blind than the usual her. She was afraid, of what?

Afraid, afraid…

He never felt afraid like this when he killed people before.

There was the song maiden, wasn't she?

The girl with light raw wheat colored hairs in her head, closing her eyes like nothing happened, even when a Hai-Lan samurai was running at him with his eyebrows stick to the bottom of his nose.

"Why do you stop singing!!!???"

The samurai, a Hai-Lan samurai raised his katana.

He will kill the song maiden!

He will kill her!

The Samurai screamed, he drew his sword out, and made it pierced to the barrier between he and the song maiden, a barrier called a samurai from Hai-Lan.

Seconds, and seconds. He dropped the body from his katana, just like removing his own trash. 

The girl was standing still. She made no move.

"You're the song maiden?" He attached his sword to a position where he could vanish somebody with a single blow. 

_Before your death…_

Now, she knew what would go to happen. Yes! What she was searching just now. But now the other she that was falling into the tunnel of darkness was blowing her down, so he fell, sit with her tiny legs. The shrinking her was blowing her with afraid, questions with no answers and others…

"What is red look like?"

A lightning bolt hit him. He slowly redrew his sword.

"You're not…"

"I'm blind since I was a child."

Something's tickling him. He put his sword down…

She was The Song Maiden, suppose to be his enemy. She was the one who responsible to the death of his comrades at the field called war. She was the one who was playing fate with them all. 

_She is… so… tiny…_ _She is so … little…_

_Pity… No, I just wanted to do something… to this tiny girl who killing us, killing his natives' souls. The little girl…_

"What do you wish to be your last?"

_That's more than enough…_

_I just want one thing._

"Death."

The Song Maiden opened his pale blue like ocean eyes. The ocean was wide, and there's the forces of the water and the waves, and the life that inside of the ocean, begging for something opposite than itself.

The samurai's dark eyes were captured, like when they found something different than darkness they'd always be. He was sucked into the deep ocean of water and waves, something than significant and was going to be loose at any moment.

_It can't be…_

He had never found this meaning of the light before, the calmness in himself. Different from satisfaction by slaughtering his race like a butcher chopped the meat of a beef.

The samurai dropped the katana, he opened slowly the mask that he had wore before, for revealing his true self to the Song Maiden even though he knew that she wouldn't see it as he wanted to be. 

A gentle mixed of feelings bothered him when he touched his finger to her skin. _She's too soft…_

__Song Maiden closed back the ocean that she had exposed before. There's something strange made her like he hadn't been above the earth. She was thinking that she was dead by then. But, she felt something, something that blew her a gust of wind above her eyes and ears, above her head. And then the something stiff was embraced her.

_She's light as a feather…_

The conclusion was rounded at his heart. He would bring the ocean, her, for him.

They walk they walk they walk

Away they walk away they 

Walk they were away 

They walk away

There's a sound of the dead bodies' messenger. Their wings were clapped with poor sounds with the background of the red sky. They opened, whipped; thrust the crimson flesh that surrounded by flies, with their gray little dagger in front of their face.

They were all the same when they stood in front of a holy door of death. 

They were all the same… dead bodies.

He was somehow… not felt that previous pity felling for the Song Maiden. She was so lucky to unable to see all of these.

He felt a sudden touch.

Song Maiden touched his armor. "Please, I can walk by myself."

Silent was there in him.

"I wouldn't run away."

He silenced. A fool he was for not trusting somebody.

"I don't know the way."

He was like a man in the desert who heard water dripped. Without any resist, he put the song maiden back at her feet.

The song maiden was confused for her first walk after that long time she had been carried. She retreated a single little pace, but something that felt like a fresh rubber prevented her. She felt a dizzy in her black world. She knew. She was falling.

A strong arm captured her wrist. That strong arm helped her to find away to stand 90 degrees to the surface. "… Thank you…" She said then.

She said with an apologized face, the samurai could see that. _No, it's not her fault… Not her fault so she couldn't… see…_

"You're welcome." His shameful voice said softly for his previous thought that she was so lucky to be blind. "The roads here maybe like… hills…"

"Maybe…" She said shortly. "… Of the deaths…"

He was silenced.

"I maybe blind. But it doesn't mean I couldn't smell… the smell of death."

Another him in his mine was pointing him with another foolishness of him. _She had a long time in the war…_

Song Maiden revealed back her blue ocean of eyes. The Ocean was empty deep within her eyes that watched the sun set in the west.

_She is blind…_

He watched her blank blue eyes. He didn't know this, but he felt something different from other persons with blue eyes. They like… had special meanings. 

"I'm sorry…" 

The empty ocean closed again by black waves. He suffered because of this. He didn't know why, maybe because he had lost his pleasure.

"I must have driven you out, Sir Samurai." The girl said with her whispering voice. "I don't know what you're going to do with me. But, I will take anyway for my death."

The suffer was screaming louder. The emptiness was becoming wider. Something was not fit with his own heart. 

_Just wait a second…_

Something was not fit with his own heart? 

Had he ever thought about this before?

His Heart?

His own?

_No, it's not it…_

Behind the darkness within his heart, he could heard one… two steps. His own thoughts blinded him more than the Song Maiden himself. And when he had gotten his sight sense back, the Song Maiden and him were surrounded by 5 or 6 samurais from Hai-Lan.

He was out numbered. Whoever they were, they didn't seem like an original samurai. He would never passed through the living barrier, especially with the Song Maiden.

_What're they looking for?_

"Give us the Song Maiden!"

…………… The Song Maiden?

They wanted the Song Maiden?

_They wanted me._

She could see her path became clearer and he could see the branches of the trees she named as a path for her life, that she wished to be dead, A.S.A.P. 

A.S.A.P

The words were simple… but…

She could die at this place, sooner, before she get caught and pushed to do what she didn't want to. No, not now.

Not before she wanted to do something. If she could only defend herself from the death she now feared. It's impossible to her to ask the samurai for risking his life for her.

She could hear a soft metal was simbiositing with something. 

He pulled the metallic silver from the scabbard.

"No. The Song Maiden was not yours."

She was surprised so her heart would fly from its place. Then she could hear a small conversation.

"What do you want with her!?"

"She's our Song Maiden! You haven't have any business with her!!"

_Yes, they're right…_ You've no business with her! Go away from there! You would kill yourself! For a girl!!! Your purpose to battle wasn't for this!

_My purpose?_

_What is it?_

"So, that's your last words, Hai-Lans?"

"What?"

"Turn to the dust!"

------Song Maiden closed her ears with her both hands. She couldn't fight the songs that heard from their hearts. Or from his merciful hero…------

"Are you all right?"

His back was pressed against mother earth. And he felt his paint also colored the painful she. 

The Song Maiden was…

_She's so soft…_

"… Yes, I… am…" He held his throat that shortage of air for a while, especially when he almost met the door to Valhalla. The

collapsing darkness run to his mind for a time that he hadn't count. But he knew for sure, _they were all gone…_

"Are you…?"

"Hmm… thank you, sir…"

_I thought you wanted death?_

She touched something that… liquid… of course and… smelled like…

"What is it?" He forced himself for sitting.

"This." She gave her right hand, which color-filled with dark crimson fluid. "What is it?"

The air that flowed to his throat was suddenly stopped by its own. He was silence.

"… Is it… red?"

"Yes," he said. "it's red."

"This… water, blood… is red… I know. Is all the red smell like this?"

… Sudden air was blown out from his nose.

"No, not all…" He touched her right hand filled of blood. His same colored one, guided her hands to the chest plate of his armor. "This is red too…"

"… I don't understand."

"How about your personal concept about red?"

"…I… hadn't…"

"There are so many red you can find… Like this…" He accompanied her fingers to her own lips. "This is one kind of red too… But this red is yours. You know the feeling of the red you can sense."

_She's so soft…_

"How do you feel?"

"… I…"

_I wanted to help you. Only that…_

"What is your name?"

"…… Shiho…"

"Shiho… what are you crying for?"

"eh?"

"You're crying."

She took back her fingers to help herself cleaning the water from her empty blue eyes. "Ah… I…"

"I'm just glad, sir."

He held his wrist. "For what?"

"You're so nice, sir… I even didn't know your name…"

"I am…"

_What is my name then?_

"Yes, you could call me Suo."  
"Suo then…" Song Maiden smiled. She found what she had been searching for, her eyes… "Thank you…"

He just killed people justnow. But he didn't feel the itchy knives called regrets like usual. That because he just did something that he wanted to do… maybe… "Yes, thank you too…"

The red he had just seen that afternoon was spitted from her back, make a fragrance of a wing, but the different one from the messenger of the death that afternoon. The same shiny metal silver long edged katana that he used, and everybody at the war used. 

The pierce was too great, smoothly by a masterpiece, penetrated her soft body.

"S…u…o…"

He could hear the last cry from a Song Maiden, who had wings of red of blood. But then the red Papillon just left him like that. The new color left him in a complete darkness…

HELP!!!!!!! I know my English is extremely bad! It's so difficult to learn English, esp. when you're not a kid anymore. Guess what? I just got my test result for English 64/100, damn!!

Just R/R, critics on this BAAAAAADDDDD fic and grammar errors. 

--FEbRiani RUMiris—

October 05th, 2000

20:50 PM WIB


End file.
